


The Discovery Of Eleven

by Romance_My_Chemical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: Lorien Legacies/ Harry Potter Crossover. Starts to take place during The Power of Six. All credit goes to Pittacus Lore/James Frey and JK Rowling as the only thing I own of this is the story plot and idea."...As she passed the office of the orphanage on her way to the kitchens, she could have sworn she saw two new children, one being a boy.'That's strange. This is an all girl's orphanage,' she thought.Marina paused for a moment when she heard her name being called out.'Marina? Is that you?' Sister Dora called out into the hall.'Yes, Sister Dora!' Marina called back into the room.'Can you come here please?' The elder answered back.'Yes, ma'am. What is it that you need?' Marina asked walking into the room.'Can you please show these two to the living space? They will be living here until another family can adopt them. Their names are Ella and Hadrian.''Of course. But may I ask, why is it that we are taking on a boy? I thought we were an all girl's orphanage.''We are, but we couldn't very well just send him to another city when they are the last family each other have, could we?''Yes, Sister Dora.'..."





	The Discovery Of Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another procrastination story to do instead of my book. Mild cursing.

**John**

_**Si**_ _**x** _

YELLING

_'Thoughts,'_

" ~~Mogadorians~~ ," 

English With Marina (They are in Spain, after all)

Chapter Text:

**_A/N This story takes place in The Power of Six. Most of it does not follow story line, as_ ** **_I_ ** **_am including another character. I got the inspiration for this while reading another_ ** _**fan fiction** _ **_on archive of our own. I only own the idea, and nothing else. Enjoy!_ **

Marina tapped her foot as she waited for the other girls to get ready. She regretted not waking up sooner, as she always. She didn't know why she awoke later than usual that morning. It was probably a good thing.

She hated waking up after the other girls in the home. They always took too long, and they were all self-absorbed. She, however, only took about ten minutes to get ready, as her short, dark hair took no time at all to finish, and she wore no makeup. The other girls always wore skimpy outfits under their uniforms, stripping the outer layer after entering the village at the bottom of the hill to attract the boys at their school.

'Pathetic,' she always thought.

She only ever wore her uniform and the pajamas that she was provided with. As of now, she was waiting on the head skimp herself, Gabby, and her side-kick that she and her group had dubbed 'La Gorda' behind her back. They had always taken the longest, 'La Gorda', being on the plus size, hence her nick-name, taking the longest by putting on way too much makeup.

'Finally,' Marina thought as the bathroom cleared. She went through her morning routine, brushing her shoulder length hair through and changing into her uniform. She exited the cold room and entered to living space to slip on her old shoes before grabbing her bag that contained her art and school supplies.

Marina once again left the living space and headed to the kitchens to receive some breakfast. As she passed the office of the orphanage on her way to the kitchens, she could have sworn she saw two new children, one being a boy.

'That's strange. This is an all girl's orphanage,' she thought.

Marina paused for a moment when she heard her name being called out.

"Marina? Is that you?" Sister Dora called out into the hall.

"Yes, Sister Dora!" Marina called back into the room.

"Can you come here please?" The elder questioned back.

"Yes, ma'am. What is it that you need?" Marina asked walking into the room.

"Can you please show these two to the living space? They will be living here until another family can adopt them. Their names are Ella and Hadrian." Hadrian, the boy, had messy black hair and bright green eyes, and Ella, the girl, had wavy auburn hair and light brown eyes.

"Of course. But may I ask, why is it that we are taking on a boy? I thought we were an all girl's orphanage."

"We are, but we couldn't very well just send him to another when they are the last family each other have, could we?"

"Yes, Sister Dora."

"Oh! Also, Marina, you are excused for school today as you will be helping the two get used to this place. I will inform the school of this information so you do not get in trouble. Then it is back to school for you tomorrow. Also, since Hadrian is a boy, he will be staying in the vacant room across the hall from the living space."

"Yes, ma'am, Sister Dora." Marina replied as she beckoned the two children to follow her. "So, how old are you two?"

"I'm seven." Ella quietly answered.

"And I'm nine." Hadrian responded a lot more confidently.

"Really? Wow, you're so old!" Marina exclaimed jokingly.

"How old are you?" The raven haired boy asked.

"I'm seventeen." Marina responded.

"Wow." The two children muttered under their breath.

Marina chuckled. When they got to the living space, it was empty. And Marina was gratefully. She didn't want the girls who were not as bad as Gabby and her crew scaring the seven and nine year olds. Especially with their horrible makeup.

"Why are there so many beds?" Marina heard through her thoughts.

"Because there are a lot of orphans here. All of them are girls, though. Sorry, Hadrian."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I've been around Ella a little too much." Hadrian replied with an easy grin on his face despite the subject. "Can you call me Hades? It's a lot easier than Hadrian."

"Sure! I know about names." Marina said, a distant look in her eyes.

"Okay," Hadrian drug the word out for a few seconds. "Can I see where I'm gonna be staying and then can we go to the kitchens? We haven't had any food, and it doesn't seem like you've had any either."

'How does he know that?' Marina thought to herself.

Ella nodded along to Hadrian's words.

"Sure! That sounds perfect." Marina responded cheerfully.

Marina tapped her foot as she waited for the other girls to get ready. She regretted not waking up sooner, as she always. She didn't know why she awoke later than usual that morning. It was probably a good thing.

She hated waking up after the other girls in the home. They always took too long, as they were all self-absorbed. She, however, only took about ten minutes to get ready, as her short, dark hair took no time at all to finish, and she wore no makeup. The other girls always wore skimpy outfits under their uniforms, stripping the outer layer after entering the village at the bottom of the hill to attract the boys at their school.

'Pathetic,' she always thought.

She only ever wore her uniform and the pajamas that she was provided with. As of now, she was waiting on the head skimp herself, Gabby, and her side-kick that she and her group had dubbed 'La Gorda' behind her back. They had always taken the longest, 'La Gorda', being on the plus size, hence her nick-name, taking the longest by putting on way too much makeup.

'Finally,' Marina thought as the bathroom cleared. She went through her morning routine, brushing her shoulder length hair through and changing into her uniform. She exited the cold room and entered to living space to slip on her old shoes before grabbing her bag that contained her art and school supplies.

Marina once again left the living space and headed to the kitchens to receive some breakfast. As she passed the office of the orphanage on her way to the kitchens, she could have sworn she saw two new children, one being a boy.

'That's strange. This is an all girl's orphanage,' she thought.

Marina paused for a moment when she heard her name being called out.

"Marina? Is that you?" Sister Dora called out into the hall.

"Yes, Sister Dora!" Marina called back into the room.

"Can you come here please?" The elder questioned back.

"Yes, ma'am. What is it that you need?" Marina asked walking into the room.

"Can you please show these two to the living space? They will be living here until another family can adopt them. Their names are Ella and Hadrian." Hadrian, the boy, had messy black hair and bright green eyes, and Ella, the girl, had wavy auburn hair and light brown eyes.

"Of course. But may I ask, why is it that we are taking on a boy? I thought we were an all girl's orphanage."

"We are, but we couldn't very well just send him to another when they are the last family each other have, could we?"

"Yes, Sister Dora."

"Oh! Also, Marina, you are excused for school today as you will be helping the two get used to this place. I will inform the school of this information so you do not get in trouble. Then it is back to school for you tomorrow. Also, since Hadrian is a boy, he will be staying in the vacant room across the hall from the living space."

"Yes, ma'am, Sister Dora." Marina replied as she beckoned the two children to follow her. "So, how old are you two?"

"I'm seven." Ella quietly answered.

"And I'm thirteen." Hadrian responded a lot more confidently.

"Really? Wow, you're so old!" Marina exclaimed jokingly.

"How old are you?" The raven haired boy asked.

"I'm seventeen." Marina responded.

"That's really old." The little auburn haired girl said. 

Marina chuckled. When they got to the living space, it was empty. And Marina was grateful. She didn't want the girls who were not as bad as Gabby and her crew scaring the seven and nine year olds. Especially with their horrible makeup.

"Why are there so many beds?" Marina heard through her thoughts.

"Because there are a lot of orphans here. All of them are girls, though. Sorry, Hadrian."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I've been around Ella a little too much." Hadrian replied with an easy grin on his face despite the subject. "Can you call me Hades? It's a lot easier than Hadrian."

"Sure! I know about names." Marina said, a distant look in her eyes.

"Okay," Hadrian drug the word out for a few seconds. "Can I see where I'm gonna be staying and then can we go to the kitchens? We haven't had any food, and it doesn't seem like you've had any either."

'How does he know that?' Marina thought to herself.

Ella nodded along to Hadrian's words.

"Sure! That sounds perfect." Marina responded cheerfully.

Marina led the two to the kitchens, chatting with them about certain things she had noticed about the structure of the part church part orphanage during here time there. She planned to take the two around the whole grounds, and then into the village to meet Hector. She figured he would like them and vice versa. It would be nice having friends besides the man, even if they were four and ten years younger than herself. 

This was going to be a journey. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
